Soon to be Memory
by Lady Demosthenes
Summary: This is a prequel to my story about the female pilot. (A Girl?!?!) I wrote it to help tie in with that, and to smooth out any bumps about her past. Selene Yuy daughter of the pacifist Heero Yuy has lost everything. Now, she must live with the Peacecraf
1. Default Chapter

Selene's Past 

Selene's Past 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the gundam characters, but I sure do own mine!Oh, wonderful people who created Gundam Wing, I'm not getting any profit off this, don't sue me.Please!!!

Author's Note:If you've read my other story about Selene, reading this could be a part giveaway, that is if you really think about it.But I seriously recommend you read this!It will help make sense of the other story.Um, yeah, by the way, Selene is my fanfic character.She is the daughter of Heero YUY (Not our dear Spandex boy, the pacifist)If anybody out there REALLY pays attention to Gundam Wing and does the math, there's no way she could be his daughter, but my friends and I after quite a bit of mulling (thinking) have found certain ways where science WOULD allow it.Anyone have any questions on that, I'll be glad to post the details for you **(grin) **though I must warn you it has a lot more science involved than I want to deal with OUT OF SCHOOL!(By the way, you aren't SUPPOSED to know who some of the voices are(the bold print ones), confusion… hehe : )

Her hair was in a tangled mess, and her Atlantic blue eyes were filled with sadness.Her diminutive face was red and puffy from the tears streaming down it."Poor girl," she heard a young man say."Yeah, Tom, it seems so unfair, I mean her father was assassinated even before her breath, and now she loses her mother at the age of two!"The other man, whose name was Chris commented, "The daughter of Heero Yuy doesn't deserve to go through this."" I agree.""It's just good that the Peacecrafts have offered to take care of her, I don't even want to think of what would have happened to her if they hadn't," Tom said.Selene stared at the two men, all she wanted is to be with her mommy, she didn't understand, why had they told her that would be impossible?She started to cry again."Now, now Selene," Tom comforted, "Soon, you'll be with the Peacecrafts, and hopefully you will find happiness with them."

Queen Peacecraft looked out from the balcony feeling uneasy.King Peacecraft stood next to her trying his best to comfort her."I can't believe that Cassandra Yuy is dead," she whispered."Heart Failure," King Peacecraft said, "is what the doctors diagnosed it as.""She didn't die of heart failure!" Queen Peacecraft protested, "a broken heart is more like it!!It's only been a few years since she lost her husband!""And what a husband she had, if he was still alive, perhaps we would have peace in the colonies right now," King Peacecraft added. "Is Selene coming today!?!?" their young boy asked running up to them with icy blue eyes filled with anticipation.Queen Peacecraft sighed, "Selene won't be up to doing much Milliardo dear."He stared at her confused, "What do you mean?""You're a bit too young to understand," his father answered, but of course Milliardo would one day also understand the emotions mixing in Selene's fragile heart."She's coming!She's coming!" one of the servants shouted.The Peacecrafts turned around.A young man was carrying the sobbing girl in his arms."Oh, poor angel!"Queen Peacecraft shouted running to take the young girl from the man.She held the young lamenting girl tight."I … want…my….. mommy," she sobbed.King Peacecraft was composed as usual and trying to urge Milliardo to run along and allow them to handle it."I'm hungry!" shouted Relena storming into the room paying no heed to the sobbing child.She was excused though, for she was only three, and could not grasp the concept of the delicate situation.Relena tugged at her mother's long teal gown, moaning about her hunger.Queen Peacecraft sighed, and put the sobbing Selene down to go tend to her daughter.Once nestled on the ground Selene tried to wipe her tears, the last thing she wanted was to cry in front of Milliardo, or anyone else, no, she was much stronger than that.Milliardo inched towards her, not exactly sure how she would react.He gently squeezed her little hand and pulled her aside."Why don't I show you your room," he suggested trying to strike up a conversation.The little girl nodded in compliance and they walked off together into the winding corridors.

**"Impressive," a deep voice commented, truly astounded, "I think it will make a nice abode to contain the young hope of the colonies.""I agree," another voice added."I'd like to live here myself, in all the luxuries.""A lot of people who volunteered to aid us are already moving in.""I see, when the time is right, there will already be a good amount of inhabitants for this kingdom.""I'm personally shocked that so many actually wanted to come.""Loyalty, my good friend, they all feel a great sense of loyalty towards the one who is destined to lead the colonies."**


	2. The royal way

Chapter Two: A New Life

"How long had it been?" Selene thought sitting on the flowery silk covers of her bed.It had only been a week since she had been introduced to her new home in the Cinq Kingdom, yet sorrow and weariness had made it seem much longer.Her family, her home, it was all becoming a blur to the young girl.She had been born as a fatherless child, and she had never gotten to know her mother, and she was sure that this was not the kind of life led by a normal child.Lately, she found that all she yearned for was to be normal, to lead a happy life that was not devastated by war.Deep in heart, though, she knew that her hoping was useless, and she might as well acclimate to this unfamiliar lifestyle.The Peacecraft family had treated her ever so kindly, but pity had to be the last thing she wanted.Milliardo, or rather Milli as she would call him, since she always stated that the former name had too many syllables and that she liked the latter better, had shown her all throughout the palace, to make her feel at home.The family had allowed her the privacy of her bedchambers when she requested it, though they hardly ever took their eyes off the seemingly mature three year old.

"She seems to be beginning to enjoy her stay here," King Peacecraft stated to his wife referring to their young guest.

"I hoped she would," Queen Peacecraft smiled warmly, "I asked Samira to give her ice skating lessons when the girl is ready." 

"Ice skating?!?" the King seemed rather confused, "don't you think you are pushing it a bit my dear?"

"Ah, but the winter is truly beautiful, and I do recall I was at around her age when I began," Queen Peacecraft defended her idea.

"I do suppose that it would take her mind off all that has been going on for the poor child," King Peacecraft answered persuaded by his wife.

"All is good then, I shall tell Samira to acquaint herself with Selene and ask her when she would like to begin," Queen Peacecraft said as she walked out of the throne room and into the communications room to speak to the Ice Skating instructress.

Milliardo walked slowly from his morning classes towards his home.The school he attended was one of great prestige, which taught the children of the royal family as well as the nobles.It was only a few minutes walk from his home, so Milliardo usually walked unless it snowed or rained.But today, mother nature displayed for him a show of great beauty, the conifers were sprinkled white and icicles shined when the sunlight hit them like diamonds.The snow crunched under his athletic legs as he made his journey home.He felt a soft thud against his back, and looked back to see who had thrown the snowball at him.There was no one in sight, but he knew better as to turn back around.He searched around until he found his friend; Treize crouched behind a bush, armed with another snowball.

"What's your hurry Milliardo?" he asked rather casually putting the snowball down.Treize may have been five years older then him, but they were still friends.

"I was going to see what Selene was up to," Milliardo answered.

Treize looked confused, "who?"

"Oh yes," he sighed, "You don't know her, she is the daughter of the former Heero Yuy, her mother just died and she is staying with us."

Treize nodded in understanding, "Poor girl, I know what it means to lose a mother, but I still at least have my father."

"Would you like to come and meet her?" Milliardo asked."Sure," Treize sighed, and the two boys began to walk towards the Peacecraft Palace once more.

**"There's tension within the Alliance."**

** **

**"Of course there is, what did you expect, people are beginning to suspect that they are becoming too militaristic."**

** **

**"So we just continue what we are doing?"**

** **

**"Yes, we have to set up a stable place for this young girl, and a secret moon colony would be the perfect place."**

** **

**"I agree, the Alliance will have a hard time finding us here."**

** **

**"Pretty soon they'll have to make their move, and I have a feeling the pacifist nations will feel it first."**

** **

** **


End file.
